


无迹可寻

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 青涩的感情该如何表达，当某种感情变质，三笠只是小心翼翼伸出手
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 4





	无迹可寻

她抱着沉沉一摞资料，沿着昏暗的走廊向前。此时已是寂寂深夜，万籁俱寂，只有大海永不停歇地翻涌着海潮，咸腥的海水有如实质般从洞开的窗户涌入，携裹着冬日独有的凌冽气息。  
她走到一扇门前，停住。这是黑夜中唯一明亮的房间，她没有敲门，直接按下把手推门而入。  
室外寒冷的空气趁虚而入，风吹得灯芯猛地一晃，屋内的光影也同时被扭曲拉长。她连忙用脚勾上门，将那摞资料放在桌上。  
她喊：“利威尔兵长——”  
第一个音节还未出口就被她囫囵咽下——不同寻常的安静。  
通常在她开门的那一刻他就该出声抱怨了，小鬼你真的很慢之类的话。她不自觉放轻了动作，那男人抱臂端坐在桌前，头深深垂下，好像在思考些什么。  
他睡着了？三笠不太确定。这些资料是她从韩吉团长那里取来的，但因现在已是凌晨两点，韩吉的办公室早已落了锁，所以她又大费周折地跑到宿舍去，索性韩吉团长还未睡下，这才没有误事儿。可这一来一回，的确耗费了不少时间，她一口气从宿舍一楼爬到六楼时还在想，要快点，再快点，这样他就能多休息会……没想到还是让他等久了。  
她站在原地，有些手足无措，不知是该叫醒他还是放任他继续睡下去。犹豫间，她看到摇曳黯淡的灯火投射在他的侧脸，覆上他凌乱的额发，为他苍白消瘦的侧脸染上几分暖色，浓密的睫毛掩盖了眼下的疲惫，高挺的鼻梁如同山脊分割光影。她鬼使神差地蹲下，凑近，看着他的脸在她眼前放大。那些光像是突然有了生命的精灵，每多靠近一分，它们就明亮一分。

不知从何时开始，她有了观察他的习惯，是的，观察，她称之为观察。大概在艾伦劝她不要对利威尔兵长抱有敌意之后？为什么？艾伦的崇拜从何而来？明明当初在法庭上他不由分说地将艾伦爆揍了一顿？“我也很强。”她对艾伦说。  
这不一样，他摇头。  
哪里不一样？她没由来地发怒。三笠从不关心艾伦之外的任何人，但这个矮子却得到了艾伦的崇拜，凭什么？仅凭这一点，就足以让三笠念念不忘了。  
凡是和艾伦有关的，都和她有关。她就从那时开始观察利威尔兵长，但当时她称呼他为“小矮子”。三笠是不懂得掩饰的，说是观察就仅仅是观察而已，她的目光犀利如刀，像刽子手分解尸体，按肌肉的纹理分割，一点一点地解刨这个赢得艾伦崇拜的矮子，非要看出他到底是如何夺走艾伦的目光。  
没人能忽视这尖锐的注视，更何况是利威尔兵长？一两次还能暂且容忍，次数多了就再也不按捺他的坏脾气，毕竟他从来不是个和善的上司。“怎么，你对我有意见？”他抱臂站定在她面前，阴沉着脸问。  
意见没有，好奇倒是很多。三笠当然不会说出自己真实的想法，但自那天差点打起来被众人拉架之后，她终于学会修饰自己的目光——垂下眼帘，遮挡太过直接的视线。她还是看他，却不是因为艾伦。观察一个人也会形成习惯吗？她不知道，唯一知道的是从那之后，像有一条纤细却坚韧的丝线连接在她与他之间，只要他出现，不管在哪里，三笠总能立刻抬头并看到他。就算周围人海茫茫犹如深海游鱼，她的目光还是能穿越一切阻碍轻轻落在他肩上。  
她猜测，但不会去想，除艾伦与她之外，不会有更牢固的关系。

利威尔熟睡的脸在她俯身而下的阴影中变得格外蛊惑，当距离不断缩短，她终于感觉到他绵长的呼吸。三笠不由自主地屏住呼吸，拿指尖轻轻碰了碰他的头发，视线滑过他直挺的鼻梁、他失色的唇、他的锁骨、他交叉抱怀的双臂：衬衣挽到臂弯处，现出一段小臂，肌肉的线条修长又有力。她着魔似地伸手，轻轻点上一条隆起的青筋，顿了三秒钟，手指按照青筋延展的方向一路描摹，直到隐没至他的手背。  
背后烛火忽然抖动，光影摇摆分解，没有惊醒男人，倒是惊动了她。她猛地收手，小心翼翼屏住呼吸起身后退，试图不惊动他。在他们之间的距离足够远时，她才敢轻轻吸气，慢慢恢复因缺氧而眩晕的大脑。  
他是大她19岁的男人，是她的上司，是这世上唯一与她分享同一姓氏的人，但除了这些他们之间还有什么？他从来只把她看做一个小孩子。三笠将薄毯轻轻覆在他身上，吹灭蜡烛，无声掩上门。阖上门之前，她又回头望了一眼。  
一片黑暗。  
她走了。

利威尔在黑暗中睁开眼，一声轻叹恍若未闻。  
他凝视着寂静。  
The end


End file.
